Ripple in Time
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: How much can one person change the course of history? How much can an unprecedented love change people, heal souls maybe even be that something lost they never even knew was missing? How can a lover's devotion, a mothers love, a marine's loyalty change the corse of fate? E and Killer bee are about to find out (pre-time line AU and kinda out there)(Naruto comes in in arch 3)
1. Prologue Teaser

Ripple in Time

* * *

Disclaimer: All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Vis Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime Naruto and Naruto Shipuden in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. (Think Free Advertisment)

The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca and Kira and Arashi My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

* * *

Author Note:

Welcome my friends to the Ripple In Time Naruto Universe(RIT for short).

Ever since they were first introduced a select few characters have fascinated me. This story sets several of them in a different light. Kirabi(Killerbee), E(Ay), and The Sandaime Raikage, Throughout this latest installment of Naruto we have gotten some insight into how they became who they are, but a lot of their story is a mystery.

In my mind this makes them perfect candidates for the journey we are about to embark on. We are going to do a complete rewrite from Kumos's perspective through the eyes of an outsider from "our" world as well as highlighting on these three characters and who exactly they are. If you love cannon and hate AU's in general this probably isn't the fic for you. Go a head and hit that back button. While I respect others Constructive Critisim and right to free speech I don't appreciate people judging books by their cover, to use that age old metaphor. **  
**

* * *

WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION:

MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act),

IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,

And IS VERY FLUFFY!

:)

for now rated T will go up to

Rated M for;

adult situations, violence, and language

Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

######IMPORTANT######

E IS FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN CANNON!

In Beca's point of view English will be bolded to tell the difference when it is being spoken..

That is all!

* * *

** If you are going to Comment please REVIEW. **

**Tell me what mistakes I made. **

**Tell me how I made them. **

**Tell me how to fix them if you know how! **

**If your going to say, **

**"I hate it," Or "I love it,"**

**Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!**

Now on to the teaser and prologue!

* * *

**_"Beca"_**

**_I wake up_** in a world not my own.

I had been a devil dog, a Marine, now **_I am little more than a lost girl_** in a place that my training had never prepared me for.**_I should be dead._** **_That_** rock slide should have **_crushed_** **_me _**and yet here I am. **_Why?_** In this world, **_I'm nothing special._** These people wield a power I have never imagined. **_I_** don't understand the language.

My only way to interact with the world around me is a little girl that's good at charades.

Even back home my voice **_was never heard_** for who I am **_is it to much to ask for others to understand,_**

To **_try and see underneath my mask,_** when all they would have to do is ask to see the real me?

**_I_ **don't want to** _hide in_** the dark, I want to make **_the shadow_** not be stuck in it!

**_I_** guess people like me **_don't get the option of choosing_**_._

Why did I ever join special ops? Oh right, they needed snipers,

I knew I never should have gotten out of bed that day.

It's too late to go back now, **_I'm stuck here._**

**_I never_** though something like this would happen,

**_Had_**someone told me this was possible

I would have told them theyneeded to

see **_a _**doctor and go **_home._**

* * *

**_"Kirabi"_**

Ever since the sealing don't you know

Everyone's treated me different except for dad and bro

They see another failure, a fool,

a tool

Something that they'll come to rue.

Another cause of grief and strife.

Hate filled glares brimming with mistrust

Wishing I would turn to dust

It's cause of them I can't live my life

Is it too much to one day hope for a child, a wife.

But I'll open their eyes they'll see

That there is so much more to me.

Fool y'a fool

The Killer Bee

I'm the

Cage of Gyuki*

The Hatichibi*

I'm not the demon they think they see.

I'm a shinobi of Kumo

I'm Kirabi

Brother of E

That's what I am

That's who I'll be

And what I'll stay

I refuse for it to be another way.

That's who I want them all to see.

**Me.**

* * *

**_"E"_**

They're fools the lot of them!

Yes, Bee is more dangerous now, but we are shinobi living, in a shinobi village for Kami*'s sake! We are soldiers, assassins, killers, murders, living amongst soldiers, assassins, killers, murders!

They are hypocritical bastards, they are the ones that forced this upon him.

Shinobi are suppose to see underneath the underneath and now after all they put him through

they can't find it with in themselves to tell the difference between a container and its continence.

Kirabi is not the Hatichibi, Bee is the same person, my imbuto*.

He's not going to lose control he promised me just as I promised him.

I'm not abandoning my brother, and despite my father's gripes about grandchildren,

I refuse to marry a woman from this village, or any other that treats my brother with such scorn for a burden that wasn't his choice.

**As long as my brother can't marry, **

**Neither will I. **

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

In a sleepy little costal town in the land of lightening no one knew where the woman dressed in rags came from. She was a skittish little thing, jumped and ran for cover at any overly loud crash or bang, tucking into a ball, near any large structure. Her head pivoted and eyes shifted at the slightest movement in a paranoia that suggested they would bite. Her feet, covered in a solid toe boot of some kind that came up to mid caff and what must have one time been her pants were now torn to ribbons and used as bandages for various cuts and scrapes.

If the way her strange ragged clothes hung off of her as if she were a hanger were an indicator, she hadn't eaten properly in several weeks. Covered in dirt, hair matted in filth it was impossible to distinguish her true hair or skin color from the dingy grim she was coated in but her eyes, her eyes were electric amber. Any doubt that she was not from the Elemental Nations was conformed as a strange language gushed forth from her lips is what could be maid out to be desperate pleas of some kind.

Few were willing to go near her, some looked on with pity others in disgust as frustrated tears began to fall, she obviously fought the urge to shout and bit her bottom. No one was more surprised than the young woman when, the little green eyed brunet, Kira, the local farmers daughter, came forward and gave the filthy woman an apple and began to speak to her. "You're lost, aren't you? That's not fun. You looked hungry so I brought you an apple. My name's Kira, what's your name?"

The young woman smiled sweetly, she pointed to her lips and ears before sweeping her hands over her own head while saying some thing in her own language. Little Kira's eyes lit up "You don't understand what I'm saying it's over your head!" The child's eyebrows knitted together as she tapped her foot in frustration.

"You don't understand what I say, I don't understand what you say. It sounds like one big jumble is coming out of your mouth, it's probably the same with you for me. Hummm, I got it!" The child squealed. Taking a deep breath she pointed to herself and said one deliberate word "Kira."

The elder girl smiled in realization and repeated the younger's actions saying one distinguishable word. "Beca"

Kira's eyes widened before she turned, running off leaving the poor woman confused. Kira spoke to her parents and motioned for Beca to follow her as she climbed on to her parent's hay cart.

Once Beca was on the cart she curled up on the hay and let out a contented sigh drifting off to some much needed sleep, apple still clutched in her hand, as the cart mule lumbered pulling its cargo home. Little did those involved know just how much this decision would effect the events to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kumo, the Sandaime Raikage, Jinrai Rakurai, looks out pensively over his village. He was a hard man who ruled with an iron fist and strongly believed in swift direct action. However once he became a father he came to realize the necessity of tempering, taking the time to analyze the situation over a long period of time before acting, rather than rushing in sword drawn. E's raising was a prime example of just how patient the impatient man could be.

Perhaps to some it would un-shinobi-like of him to admit but he cared a great deal about his son. The boy may have taken after in in many ways, but he was his mother's child, he possessed his mother's strength and her passion for protecting the village, she was an Uzumaki after all. If only she hadn't been killed in that botched assassination attempt by a rebel faction when E was six. The Sandaime never could bring himself to mary another.

An now with Kumo on the cusp of war he stands to lose E and Kirabi, who despite his infernal rapping had become like a second son to the Sandaime, or third son if he were to count his apprentice Daru.

Iwa is on the move in the west and Kohona already mobilized in the south to aid Sunda in the south west in the search for their Sandaime Kazekage further provoking Iwa as it's allies in Kiri mobilize off of Kaminari no kuni's southern coast forcing Kumo to prepare for war, causing all other countries to go on edge. In short the Elemental Nations were going to hell in a hand basket.

Kumo has been in desperate need of information on the plans of the other hidden villages in order to plan counter offensives leaving him with the hard choice to send his precious sons out on reconnaissance to an Iwa outpost on the border near the northern cost of the country.

If this alone wasn't nerve wracking enough for The Sandaime, Kumo was experiencing restlessness from within whispers of betrayal caress the streets, questioning wether or not the Sandaime should still lead, accusing E of being to young and inexperienced to take command when the time came. If something didn't change soon Kumo would find itself intrenched in civil war.

For the first time since the death of E's mother Jinrai Rakurai bowed his head and prayed for a miracle, because a miracle it what it would take for his family, his village to make it out of this situation even partially intact.

Sneak peek at the next post.

"the girl is in such bad shape, and that gash in her side, even as she sleeps the blood seeps it's going to become septic if we don't do something"

* * *

Here it is the teaser Prologue for Ripple in time, Whoo! And just a little over 2,000 words in total, my goal for this story is for each post to be that long and have at least 2 scenes. Also I'm almost through with the next post now this is fresh off the press and I've looked it over the best I can if your interested in betaing me let me know.

Also I'm curious how many people got the hidden message in Beca's little tirade? Any guesses who's going to be put under the CRA?

Until next time.


	2. Act 1 The Story Begins

**_Ripple in Time _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Vis Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.

I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime **_Naruto_** and

**_Naruto Shipuden _**in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. _(Think Free Advertisment) _

The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca, Kira, Kira's parents and Arashi, My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thank's for the feed back (or lack there of *_*;)

Here is the opening for Arc 1 enjoy.

Please Read and Review

* * *

**If you are going to _Comment_ please REVIEW. **

**Tell me what mistakes I made.**

**Tell me how I made them.**

**Tell me how to fix them if you know how! **

**If your going to say, **

**"I hate it,"**

**Or**

**"I love it,"**

** Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!**

* * *

**WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION: **

**MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act),**

**IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,**

**And**

**IS VERY FLUFFY!**

**:)**

**Rated M for;**

** adult situations, violence, and language**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Arc 1**

* * *

It's a peaceful morning on the northern coast of the land of lightening as the small family plus one wanders back towards their home thanks to their trusty horse and cart as they discuss the implications of taking in the young woman who sleeps next to their 10 year old daughter.

"She can't be much older than seventeen, nineteen maximum, oh Yuu, the girl is in such bad shape, and that gash in her side, even as she sleeps the blood seeps it's going to become septic if we don't do something,"the older brunette woman hisses in concern as she sees the look of innocent curiosity in her daughter's eye as she watches the outsider whimper in her sleep.

The slightly greying red haired man with the same eyes as his daughter lets out a sigh, "Then we do what we can Miwa, you and I both know what shinobi look like, we might have been forced into retirement by Jinrai for our own good cause of injuries, but that girl is no shinobi but, fighter? Yes, she wouldn't be able to last this long with those wounds other wise."

He spares a glance over his shoulder at the wounded girl just in time to see his daughter pull some of the strangers hair from her face before turning around contemplating the similarities between the two girls. "This Beca and our Kira could pass as sisters if need be, you always said that you wished we could have had another child, Perhaps despite the blood on our hands Kami is trying to grant our wish." The graying man let out another sigh and his shoulders slouch as if a great weight had been resting upon them for many years.

"Besides, neither one of us ever officially took on a student," the man straitened as he spoke "perhaps the time to do so has come and if this tension comes to a head Kumo will be the safest place for our daughter and we very well may find ourselves on the front at least to advise if not fight. We can't afford to leave Kira without someone. Perhaps this is for these best. Now even if we're gone our daughter stands a better chance, the Uzumaki blood will continue to live on even if the name doesn't, If only we knew of Kushina-sama's whereabouts."

Miwa pressed herself closer to Yuu leaning her head on his shoulder in comfort for his lost clan and family, he had followed the Sandaime's wife to Kumo from the ruins Uzu only to be rendered incapable to continue as a shinobi along with Miwa during the attempted assassination of Jinrai. Other than E all other ties to his family of blood had been broken it was only after the birth of their daughter that he returned to some semblance of the man he had once been.

Both adults were brought out of their silent thoughts by a shriek of loss as Beca jolts awake from a grizzly nightmare The filthy woman grasps her side in pain as she pants trying to catch her breath while trying to hold back a moan of anguish due to reopening her side. While the cart still moved, silently with a grace years as a Konichi had garnered her, she slipped away from her husband and to the pain wracked girl who flinched away at the proximity hissing at her.

Miwa lets out a sigh. " You're a suspicious little thing, why does something tell me your as stubborn as any Uzumaki dared to be? Kira, you seem to be able to communicate with her the best, can you try to reassure her that I'm trying to help?"

"Okay Ka-san,"

* * *

Here we go the newest chapter a little shorter than I first intended but after this the real story begins.


	3. Chapter 1 Sell My Soul

**_Ripple in Time (Naruto Fan Fiction)_**

Disclaimer:

All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Vis Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.

I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime **_Naruto_** and **_Naruto Shipuden _**in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. _(Think Free Advertisement) _

The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca and Kira and Arashi My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

Author Note:

Alrighty here is that you've all been waiting for after the teaser and arc 1 opener the first chapter of the RIT saga. Just so you know this is kinda dark.

Please Read and Review

**If you are going to _Comment_ please REVIEW. Tell me what mistakes I made. Tell me how I made them. Tell me how to fix them if you know how! **

**If your going to say, **

**"I hate it,"**

**Or**

**"I love it,"**

** Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!**

**WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION: **

**MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act), IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,**

**And**

**IS VERY FLUFFY!**

**:)**

**Rated M for;**

** adult situations, violence, and language**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Beca's Point of View**

Three months, three months since I came here, since Kira and her family took me in, since I became Beca-nee-chan the older sister of Kira rather than Captain Beca Corrie of the USMC. My father had been a marine before me, my mother a cop and even after their murders when I was 10, I had constantly lived in to their shadow compared to them expected to act like, be them.

I just couldn't stand it any more I lost my parents and yet every one that talked to me some how knew my mother, had heard of my father kept on saying how amazing they were how I was destined for great things, how it was required of me. Where were they when I stood in the rain alone at my parent grave side, where were they when my father was decapitated in front of me, my mother shot execution style. How can any body who has never been in that situation even claim to understand what I when through. I didn't want to be babied, coddled I just wanted to be left alone to not be reminded of what happened any more than I am in the scenes that still haunt my sleep to this day.

That's why I ran from the orphanage, why I chose to live apart from everyone it took two months of there loving torture before I managed to gather up the supplies I needed and get out.

I had never been so thankful for my parents survival training a bow, a waterproof tarp some wire, string, a tin coffee can, flint and steal and a good hunting knife of my father's, these were the things I had to gather up in secret before making a break for it I later stopped by my home and gathered a blanket sleeping bang and what ever else I could think of along with my grandmothers necklace I added my parents wedding rings to the chain. Even now I still have that comforting weight bumping against my collar bone along with my father's Jin's and my dog tags. At that time it was a reminder that my parents had been real in a world where every thing else had turned in to a nightmare.

I spent the next four years alternating between living in the forrest and coming in to the city and pick pocking to get a little spending money for clothes shoes and the occasional candy bar. Since I could get every thing else from the forrest. That is until I picked the wrong mark on the streets. Turns out the guy knew my father, an old corpsman, he picked up where my father left off and further indoctrinated me in to the corps ideals.

He didn't ask questions he didn't give his name I just called him gramps. After two weeks he gave me the option of staying with him. A few days and a few phone calls later the paper work was signed. I was now adopted but still held my parents name. He wasn't a touchy feel-y guy but he was a man I had come to respect. It was with his help I got caught back up in school and later got accepted to the navel academy to be a marine just like my father just like I had wanted before their deaths. The old man died in my second year, the man had no children but a sister and several nephews and nieces, and one god daughter, me. His name was Jin Uzu and he left me everything. I had wanted to scream and shout and ask Why, why weren't you there when my parents were killed when they were lowered into the ground when I was left on the orphanage's doorstep.

Then I realized that in the big scheme of things none of it mattered, once he found me he kept me close helped me however he could. Though he could never replace my father, he had filled a void of companionship that I had desperately been trying to fill since my parents deaths. And no matter how much I might want to hate the man to this day I haven't found myself capable of intertwining that emotion and my pseudo father any more that I've been able to resent my parents or even my drill sergeant who spittled in my face after repeatedly dumping my junk on the ground or my bunk mate who snored constantly. In one way or another these people looked out for me they became my family and I became a Marine.

Now I've woken up in a world not my own, a place that my training had never prepared me for just like how my parents had never prepared me for their deaths. Hell, I should be dead. That rock slide should have crushed me like it did my team and yet here I am. These people wield a power I have never imagined Chakra, Jutsu it doesn't make any sense and yet it makes perfect sense in a multiverse sort of way,I've watched way to many Justice League episodes. Thou It still doesn't answer the question of why every one speaks Japanese, I mean honestly why Japanese the landscape dosent even look like the country and what about… "AHHHK!" I'm being attacked by a 10 year old ball of energy!

The little ball of energy in question looks quite pleased with herself as she bounces on my stomach finding it almost impossible to sit still. "Nee-chan nee-chan want to play hu, hu? come on lazy play with meeee!"

"**Damn your big,** get off of nee-chan alright Imoto*?"

"Nu-uh** I'm not that big sis," **I can help but smile at that she's picking up english faster than I am Japanese are all kids this adaptable? Some times I swear she's too quite for her own good. She even missed the squeaky rung on the latterup to the hay loft where I've been sleeping trying to keep my nightmares from waking everyone.

"**Please get off, **I'll teach you trapping,"I try to bargain with her she is way to heavy to be bouncing on my stomach. Uhhh I think I can taste last night's rabbit stew coming back up. Why in the world isn't her bony butt being hurt by my hip bones she's sitting right on them. "Dang Gaki, you asked for it,tickle tickle tickle!" I barely have to touch her arm pits before she becomes a wriggle worm screaming and laughing.

"Nee-chan! I give! I give! please stop! please stop, ha ahha ha. Nee-Chan!" I can't help but laugh as giggles begin to spout from Kira's mouth, there is just some thing about little one's that is too cute.

I sit back on my knees with my hands on my hips "So, you done?" I ask the now red faced girl.

She sits up with a pouty 'humph' and an attempt of her mother's death glare which is an epic fail because of the straw that is sticking up at every angle from her now tangled rat's nest of shoulder length brown hair. "For now, but **I'll get you my pretty!"**

Oh god, I shouldn't have told her about Wizard of Oz! I can't help but fall back laughing as she cackles. **"Come on little Ms. Wicked Witch of the west," **Kira squeaks as I throw her over my shoulder and climb down the latter. And leave the barn heading towards the small farm house that I've come to see as the first home I've had since my god father's death.

Kira continues to squeak and wiggle. Her mother Miwa slides open the rice paper door and shakes her head her burnet hair flying "Come on girls breakfast is done, don't drop her Beca. She's like her father, she needs every brain cell she can get."

"Now that's not nice Koi," Yuu comes up behind her kissing her cheek, "you know it just comes with the territory of being an Uzumaki." He flashes his wife a feral grin. "Beca, Miwa and I have a surprise for you, we got your papers for citizenship back."

I set Kira down and take the papers I don't really understand any thing but my name well my first name but I was shocked by my last name

Yuu grins and scratches the back of his head. "Your name doesn't translate well to our language so we gave you ours, welcome to the Uzuimaki clan." A part of me is miffed that they did this without asking but at the same time I am grateful that they were willing to invest so much in me it was almost like having a family again. "I'll also admit its a bit selfish of us to do this as well but there are so few of us left maybe even if our blood line doesn't make it our name will."

"My family name would have died the day I wed, I don't mind. I'm not the person I was then theres a lot of blood on the Corrie name, maybe this is my chance for a fresh start. I can be something other than I fighter." A part of me wants to laugh as I lie through my teeth. I'll never be anything other than a fighter a solider the only question is in whose hand will I be a weapon in and will that hand share my views.

For now I am my own master and I know my goal all I have to do is look around me, These people are worth protecting even if I have to sell my soul to do it. There's a reason the forrest around there home has become known as Akuma* in the last three months.

A devil dog protects their pack - end of story. No one is getting any where near my new home. I lost everything once, twice by coming to this place I'm not losing it again. If I did it might just kill me, then again if they knew the shire number of shinobi I had taken out in the past month who had been using the forrest to hide for tactical assaults they might turn me away any way. Even if I had no Kumo or Kohona blood on my hands

"I'm going to grab my bow and head out I'll be back after sunset." The only question would my prey be man or beast?

**Next Time:**

I look behind me as I pack my bag again and find Miwa standing there a sheathed short sword in one hand a red mask in her other. "I know what you really do on your hunting trips, that deer and rabbits aren't your only target."

AN: I'm not going to make this hush hush Beca is a mentally disturbed woman, she is not what most would call sane. IS she "good"? I don't know if I'd go that far. Is she honorable? Dose she have a conscious? Yes. Are there some lines that she wont cross? Yes. Its more the case of lesser of two evils here, most of her redeeming qualities come from her interactions with those she sees as hers and children. She isn't a selfless hero like Naruto, she's quite selfish and would let the world rot if it meant she and her few precious people were safe. For those few people she would do anything for with out question she would die for them because with out them she has no reason to live in her mind. This sets her up to accept the ways of the shinobi. Well, except for one thing cutting off emotions. Beca knows she'd be a real monster with out the ability to feel for others its something that's always frightened her she also knows that it gives her the ability to push forward for some one else and draw strength from. I've been taking personality traits from the characters Riddic and Dexter for Beca. I just hope every one enjoys it

Imoto - little sister

Nee-chan - older sister

Akuma - demon


	4. Chapter 2 Dealing With Sturborn Women

Ripple in Time (Naruto Fan Fiction)

* * *

Disclaimer:  
All character's are property of their respective owner the esteemed Kishimoto-sama licened through Viz Media and published though Shonen Jump in the United States.  
I am making no profit what so ever through the posting of this piece. I am a poor biology major working my way through my degree. This is posted out of love for the manga and anime Naruto and Naruto Shipuden in hopes that others will come to see the greatness that is. (Think Free Advertisement)  
The only characters I can lay any claim to are Beca and Kira and Arashi My OC's. Please don't use them with out my permission.

* * *

Author Note:  
Alrighty here is that you've all been waiting for after the teaser and arc 1 opener the first chapter of the RIT saga. Just so you know this is kinda dark.

Please Read and Review  
If you are going to Comment please REVIEW. Tell me what mistakes I made. Tell me how I made them. Tell me how to fix them if you know how!  
If your going to say,  
"I hate it,"  
Or  
"I love it,"  
Please give me a why, or because to go with it so I can improve my writing!

* * *

WARNING THIS NARUTO FANFICTION:  
MAKES USE OF THE C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act), IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE,  
And  
IS VERY FLUFFY!

* * *

Rated for;  
adult situations, violence, and language  
Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

Beca's Point of View

* * *

Rope, wire, scavenged kunai, mesh, canvas, leather tanning tools, my pocket knife, flint, and two more blank scrolls sealed tight in a storage scroll  
I look behind me as I check my scroll again again and find Miwa standing there a sheathed short sword in one hand a red mask in her other.  
"These were mine when I was in Kumo's ABU, there not much use sitting on a shelf." She places them next to my other laid out supplies them to me. We are shinobi Beca did you really thing we wouldn't find out." I can't help but flinch a little bit at her accusatory tone. "But they should give you some protection. any Kumo nin should recognize the mask as one of there own and not attack and the ninjato should give you a bit more reach for head hunting."

I stood in silence and shock I felt like a bomb was fixing to drop and I'm just waiting for the flash of light that will end it all Why is she supporting me in this Hell why am I even doing it in the first place I'm putting them at risk by trying to protect them. These people have become my family the first since Jin's death, is this really the best way to protect them?

"I have no doubt,There's just as much blood on the Uzumaki name if not more than what's on yours Beca,"Miwa continued "we are mercenaries we are payed to kill and fight from the time we were 6 or younger if were were a part of a clan. We're not going to turn you away were not going to ask questions your not willing to answer we have personally seen how war and death can twist and break a person. Beca all I need to see it the way you treat my daughter to know you have a good heart and the scars on your back to get an idea of what you'v gone though. If I thought for one moment that you were a threat to my family you would be dead already."

"When you return I'll start teaching you the basics of charka control. So far you've taken down your opponents by ambush, deceit, surprise and pure dumb luck. Your good at throwing those flat blades of yours and their surprising durability and inability to easily knock off corse takes shinobi off guard but soon enough word will spread and you'll need to change tactics if you wish to survive to fight another day; including how to heal yourself and I don't mean with those damned herb concoctions you whip up." She silenced the argument on the tip of my tongue "I'm going to teach you medical jutsu as soon as your charka control is up to par the usual reason most older than 12 can't learn to tap in to their reserves is because they haven't taken the time to familiarize themselves with it and as they age they lose their mental flexibility and become too set in their ways to change a core aspect of the way that they live their lives you how ever seem t be remarkably adaptable the fact that you've learned Abu sign to communicate in less than a month and adapted your fighting style to take one on that should be able to stop any civilian dead you don't even realize it but your using charka to augment your abilities naturally, some thing that can take years to master. You are no shinobi but by the time Yuu and I are done with you, you will be. There was a reason we retired but its high past time we returned to active duty. Don't even think of heading out tonight in the morning we start training,you better be up at day break."

With that she walkes out with out another word. I can only say one thing "Shit! I wanted to sleep in."

* * *

Ok I figured with Naruto saga officially coming to a close I better get my but in gear and get more of this story up now I can have some fun changing up the cannon and I'm so happy some of my favorite fan pairings are cannon!(NaruHina FOREVER!) a lot of people have favorited RIT for which I'm grateful I'm going to try to get as much up as I can as quick as I can before Collage starts up with a bang


End file.
